


Escapade

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, Homecoming, Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Post-Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (as mentioned above already)After escaping the mansion, Owen, Claire and Maisie head off, even as dinosaurs roam around Earth. But apart from the girl and the dinos, the only thing Claire and Owen are thinking about - is themselves.Whether this time, they have a chance to be together. And if their love for each other, though not out in words, is strong enough this time.Maybe it is.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 10





	Escapade

Owen's POV

After escaping Lockwood Mansion, I, Claire and Maisie were headed off to parts unknown. Dinosaurs were roaming around Earth now; including some pterosaurs on Eiffel Tower. The trio themselves saw a glimpse of the fliers beside. They were on one of those roads which led to the mountains. Peaceful, cut-off, and comfortable too. 

Learning from our previous experience, I was all too willing to let Claire do what she wanted to, including driving the van for more than just 5 minutes. But the mood in the car was more or less silent. Then Claire was about to speak, when I came up first.

"Hey..uh.. so.. I think we just find ourselves a motel first thing," I said. "I'm not 100% sure whether I want you to still drive the damn van."

Claire's POV

i just half-smiled at the bittersweet reference, noticing how he still had that baggage of the past on myself. Our separation hadn't seemed to cause much pain at first. But when I kissed him of all things for trying to convince him to go after Maisie, things looked different. Maybe it was painful.

We drove, but the radio was on. News of the court ruling, and Ian Malcolm's statement was headline news. When we heard this, we were surprised.

"Wow. Life really finds a way.. to surprise us. We're living among animals who are like, 240 million years old," Owen remarked. "That's like 239 million years older than Ed Sheeran."

"Who's Ed Sheeran?" The innocent girl asked from the back. I just smiled at him, with my eyebrows raised, ready to possibly burst out laughing at Maisie's innocence which left Owen hopelessly puzzled.

"He's a singer. I like his songs," he said. Fortunately, that was a convincing answer. 

"Okay," Maisie said. Owen was completely at sea.

All this while, I was just thinking about how the past 3 years had gone. The Indominus had wrecked Jurassic World, and a volcano had exploded. My supposed allies had double-crossed me. 

And he had saved my life.

I couldn't forget him looking at me in the gyrosphere, frantically trying to save me and Franklin's lives. He succeeded. But due to the dinosaurs and now Maisie, we didn't have time for one thing - talk it out.

Owen for one, lived the moment, though he and the world, especially the woman on his side and the girl behind had been through utter hell. He always tried his best to lighten a darkened mood, and though he wasn't always successful, those he tried to cheer up acknowledged his try. 

But if there was one thing he was bugged about, it was him and.. me. Everyone was rather dino-centric, understandably, but our relationship seemed non-existent. That unexpected kiss was just a small flame of hope that we would be just fine together, if only for survival.

Owen's POV

Soon, at around 6, with a couple of stops at gas stations and stores, I eventually reached my house, after 7 years, while the two beauties were asleep. "Hello homeland!" I gleefully whispered to myself.

But I was in a slight quandary. Since both the girls had dozed off, I was clueless about what to do next. Thankfully, God came to my rescue as Maisie woke up. 

"Where are we?" she sweetly asked.

"At my house. We'll just crash her some days, 5 at most," I said. Then I noticed that Claire was still asleep. I was ready to wake her up when I remembered that painful wound from the Indoraptor. 

That scream of hers shook me badly. It was the worst one I'd ever heard.

Claire couldn't possibly walk properly. She had managed to walk down the stairs at the mansion to me and Maisie, but in some pain. Then a crazy, yet necessary idea struck me.

Carefully, as to not disturb her, I opened her car door. I gently unbuckled her seat belt, and slowly lifted her in my arms, the bridal style. Of course, nothing much between us. I just.. felt shattered about our previous experience. I just wanted this time to work. 

I carried her up to my bedroom (of course I had the keys to my house, so what if I hadn't gone their for nearly a decade? I hadn't put it on rent. My brother and I just left it, because one of us would come back for certain. It was me), and gently laid her down. I just smiled at her beautiful face, and couldn't help myself as I landed a soft kiss on her cheek. She didn't wake up or say anything; she just shuffled a little.

I had just come from her when I saw Maisie smiling at me.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Maisie said. As I turned to go to the kitchen, she added, "You two just look cute together."

I was moved. Utterly moved. I turned to face her, and she already passed me and was in the kitchen. She was too smart for a kid. Took me memory to remind myself that she was just nine. 

We had brought some supplies along the way, and I just got down to dinner. I would be going to finish my cabin in between as well. I would have taken us to the van and finish the cabin there and there, but I feared that I couldn't face another split between me and Claire. Not with Maisie around.

I was done, when I heard a sound. I went to the bedroom, and saw Claire looking at the wall. It had some of my childhood and school posters. She was smiling at the one where I was in a cap. I looked kinda cute in that. I think.

"They're just.. a sort of a collection of the things," I said, arms crossed, leaning on the door, grabbing her attention. "What can I say? Home sweet home."

"We're at yours?" she asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah," I remarked. "Maisie just helped me with dinner. "Is your leg better now?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Better," she said with a smile. I just helplessly melted whenever she did. 

"Owen.." she started. I just looked down, and let out a sigh. "I didn't sleepwalk here, did I?"

I looked at her. "No."

"Well.." as she walked towards me. "Thanks for lifting me here."

Tears were forming in my eyes. For anyone who thought that Blue and I had THE ultimate relationship, they were wrong. Me and Claire.. I loved us together, maybe more than I loved me and Blue. She was like my daughter. But Claire.. was someone much more than that. What it was I couldn't say right now. 

"Your very welcome," I said with a warm smile. 

We sat down for dinner, my first one here in 7 years. We enjoyed ourselves, cracking quite some jokes (that was mostly me) and we listened to Claire's own childhood memories with her sister Karen.

"What about you?" she asked me. "I mean.. your house, your memories."

"Well.. yeah, I and my brother Bryan had funtime as well.." I said. "Acting out movies, weekly pillow fights on Saturday night, spilling juice and water on each other at the dinner table.. we were more of the chaos pair. But.. haven't been here for 7 years, so.. outta touch with him. My mom died while we were still here, my dad passed away in May 2014, like around.. 6 or 7 months before we first met.." and then I just shut myself. I was regretting that last line. 

Claire just smiled at me though, and that told me that we were fine, while Maisie was curious. "So.. what happened apart from that?"

"My home was.. rather chaos. Mom and dad had their rather.. daily arguments.. and we just used to shut ourselves. Soon, everything became bitter, and one night, I just yelled at them, left home, joined the Navy. I never saw them again. That was like 15 years ago. My brother stayed.. until mom died. After that, he and dad had some fights as well, so he left like 10 years ago.. We never came here. Until now."

The room feel silent. Claire was looking at me, concern on her face, while Maisie looked sad as well. "Sorry," she quitely said.

I smiled, and touched her hand. "Don't worry.. you asked for it."

I turned, and saw Claire smiling as well. We soon filled the room with jokes from all three of us again, and soon it was time for a shower.

On Maisie's insistence, Claire went first. I and Maisie just talked outside.

"So.. what were your raptors like?" Maisie asked.

"Well.." Well, I was taken aback. "There were 4 of 'em. Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo.. they're like daughters to me. But 3 of them died during that incident which destroyed the island.. only Blue survived.. remember, the one who we saw last?"

"Hmm..." she curiously noted. "Did Claire ever pet them like you did?"

I chuckled. "No, she's too scared of them. I'm kidding, but no. She didn't, but she likes them too."

She nodded her ever curious head full of questions. Soon, Claire got out, and it was my turn. I went in, and heard the two talk about things and stuff outside. I even heard that helpless soft laugh from Claire. I loved it helplessly, though (or maybe because) she didn't do it too often.

After 15 minutes or so, I came out, wrapped in a towel, and Maisie went in. Claire saw me, and was rather embarassed. I just smiled to myself looking at her, and saw her smile too.

"I, uh.. I.. like your abs," she said.

Wow. "Uh.. thanks.." And now I was getting embarassed. Seriously?!

Soon, I just put on my clothes, still thinking about that comment. When I came back to the room, I heard (and saw) Claire wincing with pain, trying to lift her injured leg. 

"Hey, hey.. you need to be careful with that," I rushed to her side.

"Sorry," she said. She can be so helplessly innocent and beautiful like this.

I gently lifted her leg, and laid it down on the bed. "Well, Maisie's gonna take long."

"Yeah.. Owen.. can we just.."

"Sure." I am a master in understanding her, after all.

"After all this.. when the island was destroyed, when the volcano came.. did you have any regrets?"

Not the question (or questions) I was expecting. "We couldn't save everyone, that may be the only one."

"It's.. it's my fault.."

"Hey, nothing's your fault. You just did what you thought was best."

"Yeah, unleashing a monster, on the whole world Owen! Don't you get it? I mean it's strange how you wanted to stay with an idiot like me in the first.."

She stopped. I just looked down, defeated. She realised what she had said.

I got up, and just left the room. I couldn't stay a moment longer. I just wept outside. But I came back, seeing her in tears. Which I couldn't bear.

"I thought we agreed that I left you," I said at last, grabbing her attention.

She looked down, but didn't say anything else. I walked up to her, trying to cheer her up perhaps. 

"Hey.." I said, my hand on her face. "It's not your fault. I mean, even if it is, it's not just yours. You might not realise that now, but I'm sure you will. And I wanted to stay with you.. because I like you. You're the most caring and beautiful person I'll ever meet."

My words must have worked like a charm, cause soon she looked up. She wiped her tears, and nodded. I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Soon, I pulled her in. Her head rested on my chest. It was the warmest embrace I ever had. I could just tell her this moment that I loved her. I didn't, though. I knew there was time - atleast I hoped.

Soon, Maisie came out. But the sight she saw made her smile. We had sort of dozed off in our embrace, our heads resting on each other. When we finally woke up, we saw Maisie smiling at us. 

"You two are so cute together." 

What in the name of shrubs did she just say?! 

She went to her bedroom, with a sweet "Goodnight you two" on the way out.

She just left and went to her bedroom, leaving us baffled. Though Claire was blushing with a smile.

"Time for bed, Ms. Dearing," I said, snapping her out of her trance. I had just come out of mine some seconds ago.

"Well, right."

I turned off the lights. She was leaned against me, and my hand was around her. I love hugging her so much, and now didn't have to worry about stomaches after dinner. 

Well, we still had to look at her leg. But for now, I just dozed off.


End file.
